Blue Past
by DannyRoranicus44
Summary: Danny is visited by a figure from the past while the rest of the crew find a new mark. But this mark isn't any normal mark.


**This story is set during series 3 of Hustle.**

Eddie was amazed that for the first time in a number of weeks, he was finally getting to shut the bar up on time. In fact Mickey and his crew had left 5 minutes early. Eddie, at first, had been suspicious but soon realised that he should be glad that he'd finally be able to catch up on a proper night's sleep. Unfortunately, just before Eddie had time to lock the front door, a man entered the bar. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes and looked, to Eddie, a bit like Danny. However this man was quite a bit taller. "Can I help you?" Eddie asked. "It's going to have to be quick though. I'm about to lock up."

"This shouldn't take too long mate," the man said. "I'm looking for Danny Blue." The crew had always told Eddie that if someone entered the bar looking for one of them, he should say he'd never heard of them. At this moment however Eddie had to fight himself not to tell the man. This had to be the third person who'd showed up looking for Danny in the past month.

"I've never heard of him," Eddie finally managed to force the words out. The man smiled and Eddie could tell he knew that Eddie was lying though thankfully he didn't seem too bothered.

"Well, if he happens to turn up any time soon," the man spoke as he reached into his jackets inside pocket. "Just give him this." Eddie had expected the man to give him a business card or a mobile number (which was what had happened in the past) but instead the man pulled out a sealed white envelope and passed it to Eddie. "Don't open it and please give it to him if you see him. It's quite important." The man turned and left. Eddie looked at the envelope for a while before putting it in his pocket and quickly locking the front door to prevent anyone else from entering the bar.

/

The next day, the crew were sat around the penthouse with nothing to do. "We need something to do," Danny groaned in boredom as he walked over to the window.

"Really? We hadn't noticed!" Mickey replied sarcastically.

"Why isn't Albert out finding a mark or roping in the mark?" Danny asked as he turned away from the window.

"We need to keep a low profile after you let that previous mark slip away," Mickey responded calmly.

"You've always said to give them a way out," Danny argued.

"But we'd already given them the convincer money," Mickey responded. "Do we have to go through this again?" Danny turned back to the window.

"All I'm saying is we should be down there," Danny said, indicating out the window. "Doing what we do best. Yes, we need to keep a low profile but we also need to get back the money that we lost and we can only do that by doing what we do best."

"We said we'd leave it until the end of this week," Mickey replied. "Just be patient." Danny sighed and walked away from the window and to the door of the penthouse. "Where are you going?"

"To the bar," Danny answered as he closed the door and disappeared from view. Ash looked over to Mickey.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Ash asked. "Just to make sure he's not going to do anything stupid?"

"I think we should let him be alone for a bit," Albert suggested, speaking up from where he and Stacie were playing cards in the corner.

"Okay, we'll go down to the bar in 10 minutes," Mickey decided.

/

Danny walked towards Eddie's bar. Just after the 'Henderson Challenge' events Danny had finally got what he'd wanted: Mickey to respect him and treat him as an equal. More recently, however, things had begun to become pre Henderson Challenge again. Everything Danny tried to suggest got shot down without even asking the rest of the team of their opinions. Maybe it was time for him to leave, perhaps find a new crew who respect his opinions and ideas or even create his own. For now, Danny was weighing up his choices but he was pretty sure he wasn't going to stay with Mickey if nothing changed.

When Danny got to the front door of Eddie's bar, he was surprised that Stacie hadn't caught up with him as he had been walking fairly slowly. Danny didn't mind this though; he got fed up of Mickey sending Stacie to find out what he was thinking or how he was feeling. Danny sighed before entering the bar and he was immediately met by Eddie. "Hey Danny. Where's everyone else?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"At the penthouse," Danny shrugged as he sat down by the counter.

"This man came in yesterday, just after you left. He was looking for you," Eddie told Danny.

"He wasn't a cop was he?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Eddie answered as he pulled the envelope out from under the counter. "He didn't say but he did leave you this." Eddie handed Danny the envelope then walked off to serve another costumer on the other side of the bar. Danny held the envelope and stared down at the writing on the front. Though the only words on the front were 'Danny Blue', the handwriting looked vaguely familiar to Danny. He turned the envelope over and was about to open it when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ash, Albert, Mickey and Stacie enter the bar. He quickly shoved the envelope into his trouser pocket, not wanting a bundle of questions thrown at him.

For the best part of two hours, Danny had to put on a smile. While all Danny wanted to do was find somewhere quiet and open the envelope, it became obvious that the rest of the crew didn't want Danny to escape from view. After two hours, Danny finally managed to escape to the toilets and locked himself in the stalls. As quickly as he could, Danny opened the letter. All that was written on the paper, however, was a mobile number and a name. Danny stared at the paper for a minute trying to decide what to do. After a minute he decided to worry about it later. He pushed the paper back into his pocket and left the toilet.

When he returned to the rest of the crew, they were all standing up and ready to go. Danny noticed that Albert had disappeared. "Where's Albert?" Danny asked, confused.

"Roping in a mark," Mickey replied as he followed Ash and Stacie to the door.

"I thought we weren't doing a con until the end of the week," Danny pointed out as he followed Mickey.

"This bloke made us change our minds," Mickey smiled and suddenly stopped causing Danny to bump into him. "You don't have a brother you haven't told us about have you?" Danny froze. He was unsure why Mickey was asking him this question but decided to answer it.

"No," Danny replied. "Why?"

"All will become clear," Mickey smiled as he began to walk again.

/

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.**


End file.
